


Finally

by DancesWithNobody



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Am I doing it right?, Gay Sex, Gumball tops, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!marshall, i dunno, top!gumball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithNobody/pseuds/DancesWithNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall is harboring some really strong feelings for Gumball, but doesn't think he'll return them, so he won't tell him. One night, he decides to confide in him about relationship issues, and gets more than he could've hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

“He doesn’t know, does he?”, asked Gumball.

“Actually, he does… technically”, spoke Marshall.

“What do you mean, ‘technically?’”, inquired the Prince.

Marshall slumped a little more into Gumball’s shoulder. He really shouldn’t say anything. He knew if he did it would just mess everything up. But his brain didn’t manage to send this little fact to his mouth before it replied.

“Because I just told him”, whispered Marshall. 

Shit. He’d done it now.

Gumball gained a confused look on his face, but only for a moment. Then it clicked. 

The Prince sat up a little straighter as his eyes widened. A look of recognition washed over his face. 

Marshall removed himself from Gumball’s shoulder. As he stood to leave, the words “I’ll just go, you probably hate me now, anyway” managed to leave his mouth. 

Gumball’s expression became slightly panicked. He quickly grabbed Marshall by his wrist, before the vampire could manage to get any further away.

“I could never hate you, Marshall”, said the Prince just before he pulled Marshall close and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Marshall’s eyes widened as Gumball’s lips made contact with his own. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea after all, he thought as he closed his eyes and embraced the Prince.

The saccharine prince was the first to break the kiss, only doing so because he needed precious oxygen. After he had taken several breaths, however, he locked his mouth with Marshall’s again and resumed the passionate kiss of before. 

Marshall couldn’t believe this was happening. He had been so apprehensive, so frightened, of telling Gumball, only to find that it was all for naught, because the object of his affections returned them wholeheartedly. 

The Vampire tentatively opened his mouth to allow his tongue to trace his lover’s lips. He wasn’t sure that the bubblegum prince would accept what he was doing, but he had taken a risk with him before and it had worked out just fine. Because of this, he was only partially surprised when the gummy royal opened his mouth to allow his tongue to further explore him. 

Marshall’s tongue entwined with Gumball’s. As the two boys continued their ministrations, Gumball snaked his arms around the King’s body, resting his hands on his shoulder blades before pulling him closer.  
The prince pulled the undead royal onto him as he slowly laid down on the mattress. Marshall opened his eyes so that he was viewing the monarch with a half-lidded expression. A blush crept its way onto his cheeks. His eyes opened a bit more as he stared at Gumball with a questioning look in his eyes. He wasn’t completely sure if the royal understood what he was doing, implying, to the vampire king, and he certainly didn’t want to push his lover to do anything he didn’t want to do. However, if the saccharine prince kept doing what he was, Marshall wouldn’t have any choice, so he figured that it was best to make sure the prince knew his intentions before they continued. 

“Gummy, you sure?”, the King asked with just a hint of a blush on his pale blue skin. 

“Positive”, replied his Prince, his voice laden with determination and lust.

And with that, Marshall was on top of Gumball, kissing his lips with feverish desire. He didn’t think he had ever been so attracted to someone in all his thousand years.

The royals’ tongues danced together, their passion growing with every passing second. Gumball let out a soft moan into this kiss, and Marshall smiled as it reached his ears. The fact that the prince was enjoying this so much only served to up the ferocity of Marshall’s tongue. At this point, the vampire was having trouble controlling the vocalizations of his own pleasure. He was loving this, as evident by the growing bulge in his pants, and he was sure the gummy prince was well aware of it, even without him voicing his feelings. 

Oh, Gumball was aware of it, alright. So, he started to push his hips upwards, grinding his crotch into Marshall’s. 

This time, Marshall couldn’t stifle his moans. He ground his stiffening erection into Gumball’s, moving his mouth down to the gummy royal’s neck in the process. His hands trailed lower, pulling Gumball’s tucked-in shirt from his trousers. He moved his hands under it, feeling the warm, smooth skin of his lover. He moved his way up higher, his fingers reaching the monarch’s chest. They found their way to the royal’s nipples, quickly brushing over them. Gumball gasped at the sudden pleasure.

Marshall smirked at the reaction he received from such a light touch. He knew that was just the tip of the iceberg. The vampire placed his thumb and forefinger around each bud of pink flesh, rolling it between the two fingers. With these ministrations, he received even more moans from his gummy prince. As he the vocalizations of his lover’s enjoyment grew more heated, Marshall quickly realized he wanted more. The vampire unbuttoned his flannel shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He then removed Gumball’s taupe sweater vest, pulling it over his lover’s head. After this, he hurriedly unbuttoned the saccharine royal’s light pink button-up shirt, entirely exposing his lovers torso. Gumball gazed down at him, an inquiring and lustful look in his eyes, before Marshall moved his mouth to one of the royal’s nipples. The prince gasped softly, his chest expanding as he drew in a breath. Marshall smirked as he swirled his tongue around his lover’s sensitive bud of skin. He allowed his hands to travel south, meeting the large bulge in Gumball’s pants. 

Marshall lightly cupped his lover’s erection, then rubbed his palm over it through the fabric of the gummy prince’s trousers. Gumball whimpered and bucked his hips upwards, urging Marshall to quicken his pace.  
The undead royal was more than happy to comply. The vampire slowly trailed his lips down the prince’s torso, leaving passionate kisses as his fingers quickly undid the clasp on the front of Gumball’s pants. He unzipped them, pulling them down so that he had enough room to work with. His mouth made contact with the pink prince’s lavender boxers. He started to gently kiss the prince’s cock through the cloth, causing him to moan slightly at the sudden pleasure he was receiving.

“Ah!”, panted Gumball, “Marshall!” 

Marshall smirked at his lover’s enjoyment. This was only the beginning. 

The vampire slowly, tantalizingly, pulled down the prince’s underwear, freeing his large, throbbing erection. Marshall kissed the tip before tentatively licking it, causing Gumball to shudder and moan.

The king continued with the pleasing of his prince, fully taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it while gently sucking. The prince continued to gasp and moan, receiving pleasure that he didn’t know was possible. The vampire was highly skilled in this area, that much was obvious. Marshall then took all of the gummy prince’s length into his mouth, still sucking but now slowly bobbing his head up and down as well. 

“Marshall!” moaned the prince as he threw his head back in ecstasy. 

Marshall continued to suck and lick as he took all of his lover into his mouth. Gumball’s pants and moans were driving him crazy. The bulge in the King’s pants was throbbing, aching for a release. At this moment, he really wished his tight jeans weren’t so constricting.

Gumball was grasping at the sheets, doing anything to relieve him of the tension that was building in his groin. 

“Marshall,” said the prince, gasps and moans breaking his words, “I-I’m gonna c-cum!”

Marshall smirked, speeding up his ministrations. He paid special attention to the tip, making sure to swirl his tongue every time he raised his head. Through all the intense pleasure, the prince somehow managed to open his eyes and look a the king as he pleasured him. The view of Marshall sucking on his hard length alone would have been enough to make him cum, so with the added speed and licking Gumball was quickly pushed over the edge. The tension tightened to an almost unbearable level before his hot seed shot down Marshall's throat.

Gumball shut his eyes tight and groaned loudly as he was thrown into an ecstasy he had never before experienced. The king continued sucking and licking the prince, swallowing all of his hot cum as it rushed into his mouth.

The gummy prince’s hands moved to Marshall’s head, grasping at his thick black locks in an effort to keep him right where he was. It wasn’t needed, however, because Marshall was enjoying the taste of the saccharine royal’s sugary sweet seed far too much to move away.  
As Gumball came down from his high, still panting, he opened his eyes so that he was gazing half lidded at Marshall. He watched as the elder royal slowly, sensually, licked his lips free of any of his remaining load, a blush evident on his cheeks. His cock was quickly becoming erect yet again.

As Marshall finished cleaning his lips, he got closer to his gummy prince, moving so that he was directly on top of the royal. He placed a gently kiss on Gumball’s mouth, smiling as he pulled away. He sensually kissed the young prince’s neck as he ground his hips into his lover’s, pressing his hard, painfully hard, erection into Gumball’s growing member. 

“I can’t wait any more, I really want you inside me”, spoke Marshall, his voice positively dripping with lust. 

Gumball made a small noise of acknowledgment. He wanted to be inside Marshall, to feel himself encased by that immortal tight hole.

Gumball quickly started to undo the elder royal’s jeans, he too being unable to wait. He unzipped them and shimmied them down enough to free Marshall’s hard length, cheeks coloring even more when he saw it.

Before he got to that, however, he moved so that he was on top of Marshall, his head traveling down to meet his throbbing length. He wanted to taste him. Gumball cautiously licked the tip, earning a gasp from Marshall. 

The saccharine royal began sucking and licking on the head, earning a low moan from Marshall. He took this sign of encouragement with a smile and slowly took the king’s length deeper into his mouth until it reached the back of his throat, then began to pull back up, only to go down again. Marshall gave a low groan as his prince began to take him all the way into his throat. For someone that hadn’t been with a guy before, the prince had a surprising amount of skill, seeming to know where to flick his tongue at just the right moment to get the reaction he craved. 

“Ah! Gumball!”, the king moaned, the pleasure he was receiving being too intense to hold back his moans. 

The gummy royal was quickly pushing him towards climax. If he kept this up, he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

“St-stop, I’m close!”, Marshall warned

At this, Gumball raised his head from Marshall’s erection. He slowly climbed onto the king, pulling his jeans down the rest of the way before straddling his hips over his lover’s hardness. The saccharine prince began to sensually kiss Marshall, biting his lower lip ever so softly in the process. 

“Nngh, Gumball~!”, panted Marshall, wanting the prince inside him already.  
The gummy royal began to grind his erection against Marshall’s hard length, small moans escaping his lips as he heard his lover’s pants for more. When Gumball ground into him in a particularly arousing way, Marshall could help but buck his hips upwards.

 

“Gum, I want you inside me. Now.”, Marshall breathed into the prince’s ear.  
“Shouldn’t I prepar-?” the prince questioned before he was interrupted.

“No time for that. I just want you in me,” the vampire replied.

“You’re sure?” He asked, wanting to be positive that this was okay.

“Yes, just please fuck me already, Gum!”, Marshall begged, sounding incredibly needy.

At this, the prince finally lost what bit of restraint he had and pushed himself inside.

He moaned, want seeping from his voice. The prince smirked at this, enjoying the fact that he had made the vampire so needy.

Marshall moaned softly as the prince slowly slipped himself inside. His cock was incredibly thick, and he could feel himself stretching to accommodate Gumball. 

Gumball’s eye’s showed a flash of concern for Marshall, not wanting him to be in pain. 

Once the prince had slid himself down to the base, he stopped. He rested like that for a few moments, letting the pain fade from his lover. 

“A-are you okay, Marshall?”, the prince spoke softly, concern evident in his voice.

“I’m okay, just give me moment”, Marshall replied. The pain was a little more intense than he had expected, so he had to take more time than he had initially wanted to be able to get used to the intrusion. After a few moments of waiting, Marshall nodded his head for the prince to continue.

Gumball slowly pulled himself out, leaving just the head inside, before thrusting all of his cock back in. 

Marsjall gasped lightly at this action, his pain fading to pleasure as the king continued his ministrations. 

Gumball began thrusting faster upon realizing the vampire was enjoying it so much. He quickly found the Marshall’s royal’s prostate, and began to hit it mercilessly, loving the sound of Marshall’s sultry moans.

“There, Gum, right there!”, the vampire moaned as his sweet spot was found.

Gumball felt himself begin to get close as he pounded into his lover. He started to stroke Marshall’s cock in time with his thrusts, knowing that from his intense moans, he too was close to climax. 

Marshall’s moans only increased as the prince stroked him. He was quickly building towards an incredible orgasm, and began to buck his hips into his lover’s to meet his thrusts.

Gumball stroked Marshall faster as his pounding increased. He was so, so close, and the sounds of his love about to reach his own peak only drove him closer to the edge. He continued thrusting into Marshall, unable to stop his hips from pistoning into him, the need for release too strong. Within a few more hard thrusts, the prince groaned as he was thrown into ecstasy yet again.

The sight of the prince cumming quickly broke any restraint the king had and he climaxed with a sultry moan of his lover’s name, Marshall climaxed, Gumball continuing to stroke him. 

After his release, the prince removed himself from Marshall, quickly choosing to fall down beside his lover on the bed, still panting a bit. 

Neither royal spoke afterwards, choosing instead to bask in the afterglow while in each other’s arms. They fell asleep while entwined, enjoying the feeling of simply being in one another’s arms.


End file.
